Grim Reaper/Grim Tales storyline
to be added. Grim Tales This page is a stub,please try '' ''to expand the Information of this page. History Before the events of Grim Adventures of Billy and Mandy, Grim was a normal Reaper. On the birthday of Mr. Snuggles, Grim came to take its soul. Although at first been mistaken for Santa Claus by Billy, Mandy pointed out that he was in fact the Grim Reaper. She continued by defying him, claiming he can't have the soul of the hamster. Humored by her bravery he stroke a bargain: they would gamble for the soul, if he wins the gamble, he can reap all their souls with any interferring, if he loses, he becomes their best friend forever. The contest was limbo, ironically played in Limbo. Believing that there was no way they could beat him as he was thin as one ever could be, he became arrogant and gave Mandy the opportunity in tricking him to lose. And as by their agreement, Grim was enslaved by Billy and Mandy. In the early days, Grim often tried to off the children but after many advendtures together, he started to like the children and even refused to reap their souls when was their times. It was also in this time that he was gained his admiration for Mandy. On one fateful day, they got an argument, resulting in Grim changing places with Billy and later Mandy, infusing them with his Reaper's ability for one day. Billy wasted this abilities in failed attempt to claim souls that were fated to go. But once it was Mandy's time to don the cape, she used her new powers to put events in actions that would eventually kill millions. Impressed by her handywork, Grim remembered his own handywork of times past and remembered who he once was, before softening up years ago. Inspired by Mandy's actions, he promised the world that he was back like never before. But after a while, Mandy, being the observant and smart girl she was, started to suspect that Grim wasn't complete fair. As they survived more and more outrageous things, she started to believe that Grim was saving them. She told Grim of her hunch who laughed it off at first but quickly was reminded that Mandy don't let things rest and forced him to reveal her day of death. When Grim refused, she showed him that she would decide when she dies and slit her throat. Her little experiment revealed that she was in fact immortal as long as Grim refused to reap her soul. With this revelation in mind, she decided that their friendship had to end, Grim was no longer the Reaper he once was, the Reaper he should be. She released him, so he was no longer trapped by his deals and could do as he pleased. With the years that past, they often met each other when Grim was on the job and Grim witnessed how she climbed the political ladder, turning her neighbourhood in Nazi-Germany, later became mayor of Megaville while in her sparetime becoming a top-notch assassin. Still impressed by her being evil personified, he eventually fell in love with her, trying to propose her to marry him, posing as a human named Joe Black. When it looked like she was going to reject him, he revealed his true identity and for the first time in his life, Grim actually managed to instill fear in the heart of Mandy. He told her that he would leave her with one simple choice: Marry him or be reaped on the spot. She had ten seconds to decide. Yet even with this deadline, she toyed with him waiting till the last second to agree. They went on honeymoon and later they begot a child; Grim Junior. But since Grim's inability to reproduce they went for the next best things, having a surrogate father and later aborting the child. Later Mandy would cheat on Grim with her general Nergal Jr., but having adknowledged the fact that he couldn't give her children, he let it pass and raised the child; Minimandy as if it was his own. From Down Below to be added. Category:Storyline Category:Grim Tales